


Die erste Nacht

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 22:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10259894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Ihre erste gemeinsame Nacht als Paar.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theskew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Astronaut](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9957488) by [theskew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskew/pseuds/theskew). 



> „Warnung”: Mehr Fluff geht bald nicht mehr. ;-))

Thiels Herz schlug vor Freude einen Purzelbaum nach dem anderen. Er saß hier mit Boerne auf dessen Couch. Das alleine wäre ja eigentlich nichts Besonderes, aber sie saßen hier zum ersten Mal zusammen als Paar, nicht bloß als Kollegen und Freunde.   
Boerne und er. Ein Paar. Zusammen. Vereint. Nach all den Jahren.

Endlich.

Ihm wurde immer noch ein bisschen schwindelig, wenn er an ihren ersten Kuss vorhin dachte, und an Boernes Hände, die sich sanft in seinen Nacken gelegt hatten.   
Obwohl er den Wunsch von Boerne geküsst zu werden, durchaus oft verspürt hatte in der Vergangenheit, hatte er nie so richtig darüber nachgedacht, wie sich das wohl anfühlen könnte. Warm. Süß. Wunderschön. All das traf es ganz gut. Auf den ersten Kuss waren direkt ein paar weitere gefolgt.

„Schläfst du heute bei mir?“, hatte Boerne ihm irgendwann ins Ohr geflüstert und er hatte bloß genickt. Kurz war er heim gegangen, hatte schnell geduscht und sein Schlafzeug angezogen, und nun saßen sie hier zusammen und unterhielten sich - er in Shirt und Shorts, Boerne in seinem blauweißgestreiften Pyjama. 

 

„Es ist schon ziemlich spät. Wollen wir nach drüben verschwinden?“ 

Er nickte und folgte Boerne in sein Schlafzimmer. Die Nervosität stieg. 

 

Boerne ließ sich rücklings auf sein Bett fallen, verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und lächelte ihn unwiderstehlich an. „Komm' zu mir.“

Er lächelte zurück und legte sich hin, an den linken Rand.

Boerne drehte sich in seine Richtung. „Frank?“

„Ja?“

„Du liegst ein bisschen weit weg.“

„Ähm ja, stimmt.“ Er rückte langsam näher und ließ sich von Boerne in die Arme schließen.

„Viel besser“, wisperte Boerne gegen sein Haar, bevor er einen Kuss darauf hauchte. Seine rechte Hand setzte sich in Bewegung, er strich mit den Fingerspitzen über Thiels Oberam, sorgte für ein wohliges Kribbeln und Gänsehaut.

Sie schauten sich an.

„Du, Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Ist es für dich in Ordnung, wenn wir heute nicht ... Also, wenn wir noch nicht ...“ Toll, er geriet ins Stottern und seine Ohren glühten. Mann, er war doch kein Teenie mehr!

„Wenn wir noch keinen Sex heute haben?“, fragte Boerne wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Ja.“ Er nickte. „Natürlich will ich das. Also ... Sex, meine ich. Aber vielleicht können wir noch ein bisschen damit warten?“

Boerne zog die rechte Augenbraue hoch. „Nun ja, Frank, ich glaube wirklich nicht, dass ich es schaffe, dir in den nächsten Sekunden nicht die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen.“ Er prustete los. „Nun guck' nicht so erschrocken. Das war ein Scherz.“

„Blödmann!“, schimpfte er grinsend. „Es ist also okay für dich, noch etwas zu warten?“

„Was für eine Frage, natürlich ist es das.“ Boerne zog ihn ein wenig enger an sich. „Wir tun nur das, was du möchtest.“

„Hm, jetzt gerade möchte ich dich verdammt gerne küssen.“

„Tu dir nur keinen Zwang an.“

 

Es folgten noch viele Küsse in dieser Nacht. Küsse, zarte Berührungen und Streicheleinheiten. Und liebe Worte.

Irgendwann fielen ihnen allmählich die Augen zu. Boerne schaltete die kleine Nachttischlampe aus und griff nach der Decke. Es gab nur eine Decke, die reichte für sie beide aber.

Thiel lag in Boernes Armen und mit einem tiefen Glücksgefühl dämmerte er langsam in den Schlaf rüber.


End file.
